Flushing Chocolate Robots
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: Near and Mello get in a fight. You get the idea from the title. Rated T for some naughty words and silly brotherly violence.


Ages: Near-12 Mello-13 Matt-13 L-25

Setting: L just found out about his new case- the KIra investigation. He came to tell Wammy's about one of them possibly being his successor if something happens to him. He finds... well, you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own death note, nor a toy robot. But I do have chocolate:3

!

"YOU CRAZY ALBINO PSYCHOPATH! GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE!"

"You broke my robot!"

"It's a stupid toy! Get over it!"

"Then you'll have to get over this!" *FLUSH*

"NO! Don't flush that! Near, dammnit! Unlock the door!"

"How about... NO!"

The bathroom door banged open. Near screamed. Mello pounced.

"Mello! Near! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

"Good thing there's a hospital nearby for you, huh Near?"

"You're the one who's gonna need it!"

"I'll get Roger if you two don't cut it out!"

"I'm gonna be cutting something alright,"

"You sound like BB now, Mello!"

"Shut up you little freak!"

"Make me!" And that, my friends, is how Near first tasted toilet water.

Matt pulled Mello off of Near, who was drowning in the porcaline thrown. He, in turn, got a punch to the face. Matt punched him back. Mello kicked him between the legs. But during this time, Near had snuck out the door and down the hall.

"Dammit! Near, get back here and fight!" Mello yelled, taking off down the hall way after him. People had gathered in the hall by then and stared confused at the seething Mello.

"What are you idiots looking at! Get lost!" he yelled at them. He ran to the room that he, Matt, and Near shared, just to find the door locked. He pounded on it with his fists.

"OPEN UP YOU SISSY ASS!" Mello bellowed.

There was a group-wide gasp, and then a very calm, mature voice which stopped thirteen year old Mello's heart.

"I was hoping for some more creative insults from someone with your intelligence," L muttered absent-mindedly, chewing slightly on one thumb.

Some of the kids in the hall bowed to L. A few smiled and greeted him. A very young one, only three years old, started crying. Mello simply gaped at him.

L grabbed Mello by the ear between his thumb and pointer finger, and used to other hand to knock lightly on the door.

"Get lost Mello!" Near yelled from the other side.

"Hello, Near," L said simply. He heard someone walk across the room, and then the click of the door, before seeing his smaller, photo opposite.

"Hello, L," Near said back, in an equally calm and mature voice. He was smiling widely though.

"May I come in?" L asked.

"Sure," Near stepped aside, and the older boy walked in. L closed the door gently behind him.

On the other side, children had gathered around to listen and started making bets.

"What do you think they're talking about?" one kid asked.

"Talking? Are you kidding me? After that fight, they're getting their asses beat!" another exclaimed.

"I bet you five bucks that Mello starts screaming," kid number three stated.

"Of course he'll start screaming. Didn't you hear him that time Roger lit into him?"

"Freaking hilarious!"

"What about Near?"

Suddenly the door opened again. One kid screamed. Several ran.

"Very analytical thinking," L praised. "But you're not correct. I'm only here to visit briefly before my next case. Please don't start confusing me with Roger as a disciplinarian," L stated calmly.

There were some muttered apologies and slowly everyone left. L sighed and went back into the room, leaving the door open this time.

Mello and Near were already arguing again. L rolled his eyes, sitting down in a computer chair and staring at them.

"You broke my robot," Near said through gritted teeth.

"That's no reason to flush my chocolate!" Mello argued. "Come on, L! Who's right here?"

"Well, both of you are in the wrong for behaving this way," L said. "But I do believe in an eye for an eye. Mello, did Near do anything to you for you to break his robot?"

Mello wanted to argue that Near had beat him again in the scores for the math test. Near 100%. Mello 99.5%. But he knew that wouldn't go over well with L. And, in fact, it had been and accident breaking Near's robot! mostly...

"No, and it was an accident!" Mello exclaimed.

"Near, did you know it was an accident when you flushed Mello's chocolate?" L asked calmly.

"No. He never told me that," Near said.

"So then we're all even here. No hard feelings, stop this silly fight," L resolved. At just that time Matt burst into the room.

"You kicked me in the balls!" the red head screamed, his voice a few octives to high. He kneed Mello in the pre-mentioned area as hard as he could. Mello collapsed onto his bed, writhing in pain. Matt grumbled something before falling onto his bed, gameboy in hand.

L shrugged, standing up and going to find cake. He'd tell them about his newest case later. Although, after today's encounter, he wondered how they would react to the news about competing to be his successor. Hmm...

!

R/R!


End file.
